Dancing Butterflies
by RainOnMyParadeBitch
Summary: Chloe can picture it, her life with Brian, but then why does she find love in just her "true friend"? One shot.


**So yeah, I'm obsessing over Chloe King because Alek is super hot and Brian is hotter. Chloe and Brian and Alek because I couldn't decide. This is for my friend ****ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen**** who now hates me. (;**

"Do you think it feels weird to kiss a Mai?" Alek said from my bed.

I didn't know how to respond, I've never done it. I've kissed a human, and I hated every second of my life after I knew what happened to that boy I didn't know at all. It felt, I don't know, addictive. Which is why I want to kiss Brian. Badly. He _loved _me, but God, love was such a strong word. But what can I tell him? That I'm a cat who can kill him if we kiss? Who the hell made up that rule anyways? Is there venom in our love? (I can't say venom in our lips because things happen down there) Or are our hearts just too messed up so handle any love. No, scratch that. We _so _can handle love, just that we can't show it.

But I can kiss Alek, he is a Mai, like I am. Not that I want to kiss him. If I did, I'd probably die of guilt because that adorable kitty hat wearing college boy with the most _beautiful _eyes would be in the back of my head, saying, "Sorry, I wasn't listening, all I was thinking about is kissing you." And I had to say no. And I couldn't even tell him why. All I could do was hear him say sorry over and over, and then he brought me flowers and kissed my cheek. And I can't turn my head and kiss his lips, because then he'd die. And I'd rather him live and eventually forget about me then to die with the thought of me killing him printed on his brain.

So I respond, "I…I don't know."

He smirked, sitting up now. We made eye contact even if I was on the other side of the room, "Want to find out?" he grinned.

"Not particularly."

He's lying on my bed, chuckling. "Fuck you."

"Oh, you know you want to." I said sarcastically.

He faked a gasp, "My bed. Now." He joked.

So I walked over, faking a model walk, and plopped on the bed.

I didn't know what I was doing, honestly. But all I could picture was Brian's eyes closed, his head leaning towards mine, and the fear of killing him completely gone, because he would make it. And I pictured tugging at his kitty ears, letting out happy screams, and him laughing. And I imagined growing old with him. But, what the hell? I was sixteen years old, and he was nineteen. We were just kids in forbidden love. And I just want to get rid of it.

I just want to pull those kitty ears off and rip my mouth from his and for him to get amnesia and forget about me. Because I'm a _terrible _girlfriend. But I could have made an excuse, said I wasn't ready, said I was pregnant, anything, to make him not want to kiss me, but I had to go there and break his heart.

Alek stared up at me and I gave him a mysterious half-smile, squinting my eyes a little. "What now?" I barely whispered.

He sat up, and I focused on his eyes. The rims of his eyes were darker than his iris, and his eyelashes were considerably long. Then I remembered, this look was the look he gave me when he stood outside in the rain, waiting for me. Making sure nothing happened to my mom. This was what a true friend did. So without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and whispered, "Thank you, Alek."

"For what?"

"For being there. I suck. I mean, I told you to stay out there, I had no idea it was going to rain, I mean. I'm so sorry, I…Thank you." I gasped, my arms still around him.

He finally lifted his arms and wrapped them around my waist. I felt extremely uncomfortable at this point, so I broke away. "I, um…"

His arms were still around my waist. "Do you still want to find out what it feels like to kiss a Mai?"

"Not rea-" But he cut me off with his lips, and it truly did not feel like a humanly kiss. It felt like my entire body was in a pool of water, everything either sinking or floating around us. Then the water turned into fire. There was a billion sensations at once, heat, love, a certain coldness that brought chills to my spine as Alek dug his nails into my back, and the nervous feeling you get when you're getting to the top of a roller coaster, about to drop. Those butterflies danced violently in my stomach, they bounced on the insides of my insides and my stomach began to hurt. But the crazy thing is, when it all stopped, the butterflies stopped dancing, I was out of the fiery pool, the coldness was gone, and only love remained as I stared into his dark-rimmed eyes, the pain was almost worth it.

Brian will never know.


End file.
